How I Love You
by M.B.Savares
Summary: Ueki thinks about his Love... Just read it I'm bad at summaries.


Disclaimer: I don't own The Law of Ueki and Law of Ueki Plus. Cuz if its mine there will be many Ueki and Mori moments… Anyways support the mangaka Tsubasa Fukuchi who did this awesome manga. Anyways Enjoy!

**How I Love You**

One sunny, but not so hot day at the park. Our protagonist Ueki Kouske just finish cleaning the park, right now he's trying to take a nap under a tree that he planted out of trash. But then he saw a girl trying to confess to someone. Then he remembered those times that each and every girl in the vicinity would confess their feeling for him. It really annoys him , he don't care about those stuff. Now that he lost the talent to be like by girls the opposite is happening to him. Instead of being liked every girl is pissed by him for no reason at all. Yes, being hit, slapped, or even turning into a human punching bag hurts but it's still okay for him. Now he can focus all his attention to his activities. Running, studying, cleaning, and most of all admiring the girl that he liked no scratch that part… loved.

Flashback:

'Ummm…. I like you please go out with me' a girl said to him. It's the 15th this day.

'Sorry I already kinda like someone else.'

End of flashback:

Yes, even if he looks and act like an idiot he liked somebody… that is Ai Mori. She's not popular with the boys, she looks like a geek. She's just too plain. But he don't know the reason why he looked at her in every opportunity that he has, buying at the cafeteria, during PE class, art lesson, or even going home, he's not a stalker but for some reason he's drawn to this plain girl. How it started? Well…

Flashback:

'Hey ugly cat show yourself so I can throw rocks at you! HAHAHA!'

'sigh… another bully of animals.' Ueki was going home but he saw this scene. So he walks towards the kids.

'HEY! WHAT WOULD YOU FEEL IF YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S BEING THROWN ROCKS WITH? HUH? WANT ME TO DO IT WITH YOU HUH? STOP BULLYING ANIMALS! UNDERSTAND?'a loud girl shouted at the kids frightening them. After that they ran like a shinigami is chasing them.

Ueki just stared at the blue haired girl with an eye glasses hanging on her head. Then he saw her picking up the kitten.

'Sorry I can't bring you home but I will give you to my friend who's a vet. He loves cat and he will adore you I promise.' She said while stroking and comforting the cat.

'don't worry if he didn't like you well find a kind person to keep you.' She continued.

'hmn. Everything is fine here anyways. Time to go home.' Ueki whispered and left.

In his home. He can't stop thinking about the girl. He knew that she's in his class, but he doesn't pay much attention to his classmates. He just feels that something is special about her. After that he absent-mindedly followed her in his eyes.

Some days passed after that incident. Ueki is now sleeping at the riverbank where cherry blossoms tree are located. We can now hear the school bell signifying the end of lunch break.

'oh.. shoot I'm late!' Ueki woke up and run to his class.

'is that the proper time to enter my class huh? Ueki' his teacher Mr. K. said to him.

'well then since I'm a good person your punishment is simple you will clean the room after class. Now go back to your seat.'

'Hey. Where did you go?' one of his classmates ask.

" at the river bank. The breeze there feels nice. So I fell asleep.'

'Cool. Hey what about we go there as a class and have a picnic.'

' Sounds cool to me' Ueki said and realized that his crush is just few meters in front of him.

'If Ueki is going I'm going too' one girl said. And then they planned for it not paying attention to Mr. K. well since he ask them to study for a while.

After classes Ueki is prepared to clean the room when he saw Ai Mori. Yes the name that he looked so hard. He slipped into class sitting arrangement and looked for her name. She's now cleaning the room diligently. Cleaning the boards. Picking up erasers, pencils and other stuff, wiping with the rag.

' umm. Mori-san that's my job.' Ueki said.

'No its fine I'm the one who is in- charge for today.'

'But that's my punishment. Ok at least let me do the other stuffs'

'Ok if you insist' Mori said.

Ueki looked at her it's the first time that he talked to her and looked her at a nearer distance. They continued cleaning. After cleaning the room they go home already. He insist to walked her home, but she said its fine and her house is just near the school.

After three days. Ueki received a letter on his locker. Saying 'Pls. meet me at the river bank at the third sakura tree.'

'sigh. Another confession. How can they stop it. I'm not special anyways.' Ueki thought while going to the riverbank preparing to reject the confession. Like he said earlier he likes someone else.

At the river bank, the third sakura tree. He stopped flabbergasted he saw a figure of a blue haired girl with glasses on her head. It none other than Ai Mori.

'Mori- san Likes me? I can't believe it! I'm so happy!' he thought happily. Then their eyes met. A wind blew the petals it looks like a rain

'umm. Ahh.' He stammered.

'umm. Excuse me. Sorry I'm late. Ueki-kun' A girl said on his back.

'huh?'

' oh you're meeting with someone sorry to interrupt I just want to get fresh air and look at the flowers.' Mori said and left not knowing the surprised look that Ueki gave her.

'You mean that's a mistake?'

'Umm. Sorry.' The girl said.

'HEHE… HAHAHAHAHA!' Then Ueki realized that he loved her. He want to be beside her. Looking her straight into the eyes, talked to her, and more.

End of Flashback

Well many things happened to us. She discovered my powers. At first she thought that I'm an alien or something, but with the helped of Mr. K she understood my situation. She said that I'm an idiot to use my powers recklessly. So she tried to protect the remaining talents that I have. Not that I care for losing them, but if I lose all of them I'm going to vanish. And if I lose them she helped me cope up with it, she helped me study, trained me to run fast again and many more. Seeing her worried about me makes me more careful and not make her angry nor more worried. We fought at the battle game. I became stronger by protecting my friends… protecting her. After the fight with Anon I thought that I'm going to vanish but some sort of miracle happens. And I saw her crying, crying because of me again. At first by despair of losing a friend then that tears turn to tears of joy by seeing me again. Alive, I have so many injuries but Alive in her arms. Of course being hugged tightly while you have so many injuries hurt a lot but that's okay since it's her. And everything fine now.

Two years after the game people lost their memories of their most important person. Again it's my duty to bring it back. I don't want my friends and most especially her to forget me. So I made her promise before I go to Megasite to please don't forget me. She promised it's an empty promise but that makes me braver. She's my will power. I would do everything for her. I can't lose her… The final battle begins, surprisingly she's here at Megasite with that guy Plus. Saying that we. My new friends Haji, Nagara, etc. are the one who stole the memories. She's being fooled by him. Well to cut the story short. We beat him. Brought the memory back again. But I have to stay here to connect the two worlds. I stayed there for a hundred years. Well 100 years is equals to 1 earth year, but just a minute not seeing and being on her side feels like a year to me. Those years felt eternity to me. But she promised me that she will wait. Even if it's a thousand years, she'll wait for my return.

After a year I have return but another problem arises. Inumaru ask for my helped. To settle a battle between monsters and celestial being. Going far away without her makes my heart bleed, but it's for her own good. I want both of us to live in peaceful world. I gave her the key to my apartment at least I can give her that, to assure her that I will come back alive. Well it went well and as a reward I gained 48 talents. Now I have 50 talents. At least Mori won't be too worried now. I regained my talent to study, run fast, and other. Luckily my talent to be liked by girls didn't return. I don't need that anyways. All I need is Mori beside me smiling and laughing with me and our friends.

"Kouske? Kouske.. Hey wake up…" I heard her voice.

" Hmmm. Oh. I fell asleep here. Hehe."

" I know you're here. Here take it." She gave me a bag. Its her new pastries. Well after some hard training she get a lot better than before. At least no more scary moving stuff on our food. But the delicious taste didn't disappear.

" Hey. Kouske remember to study for your midterm, even if you're smart you still need it." She said. And then lean on my shoulder.

" Sure thing. Anyways want me to help you in your study?"

"No its fine already."

Now we're 20 years old on our 4rd year in College. I'm taking agriculture since I want to plant and save the environment. And Mori or should I say Ai is taking up Psychology. It's her passion to help people. She said that they need a friend to talked to not some hurting and anything. I think she got that to the experience of Robert, Anon, and any other power user that we fought. They want despair cause they feel despair. That's wrong they need a friend who would be their pillar of support.

"Ok. Anyways Ai want to go to our farm this week end after the exams. I'll show you those orange that you love so much. And Let's call Sano and others so we can have picnic there"

"Really,. Okay! Well let's go home now so I can get good grades and enjoy the week end." Ai said. I really know how to make her happy just as the way she makes me happy.

I stand up and offered a hand to her so she can stand. I'm really the most luckiest person in the universe. Being with the girl I loved I couldn't wish for more.

"Have I ever said that I _**REALLY LOVE**_you the most? I asked knowing the answer. And wrapped my arms to her waist.

She giggled.

"You said it a million times already. And I love you too." Then she tip toed and kissed me. Every time she do it makes my heart jumped.

So we walked hand in hand. I could spend my entire life like this with her. Now after I walked her to her apartment. I go straight to mine. And study. So I can get good grades and spend more time with her. This weekend.

The End…

A/N:

That's it finish. And I'm alive again. Sorry for the unfinished worked that I've done. Something bad happened and due to my hectic college and career life it make my fanficton writing hard. Sorry minna-san!

I kinnda get disappointed to the ending of The Law of Ueki Plus cause Mori got a little screen show there. And they still not confess to each one another. And I miss Ueki's power to change trash into trees. Cuz If I have that power I would make the whole Philippines a rainforest. Hahaha! Let's save the environment. That's my justice.

I hope you enjoyed it. And feel free to leave a comment or suggestions. Good or bad I will accept it whole heartedly.

Ja ne.

MBSavares


End file.
